Leeroy Kerensky: How Tukayyid Was Lost
by TheKid200182
Summary: Tukayyid…as told through letters by Star Commander Noah West, who is investigating the bold and supposedly defiant charge of the Smoke Jaguar Grenadiers up Dinju Heights on Tukayyid…


Leeroy Kerensky: How Tukayyid was Lost 

**Summary:** Tukayyid…as told through letters by Star Commander Noah West, who is investigating the bold and supposedly defiant charge of the Smoke Jaguar Grenadiers up Dinju Heights on Tukayyid…

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Leeroy Jenkins, nor do I own Mechwarrior/Battletech.

…instead of surrendering, the Smoke Jaguar Grenadiers made a suicide charge into the approaching ComStar troops. Of the Grenadiers, only two Stars of Elementals and Mechs made it back to the DropShips…ultimately, only eight warriors survived, though a number of technician-castemen and support staff were rescued…

…afterward, an investigation was made as to why the Grenadiers disobeyed orders and charged headlong into the enemy, instead of making an orderly withdrawal supported by covering fire. A report was made to the Khan, and several…

Clan Historical Archives

Office of the Loremaster,

Alpha Galaxy Headquarters,

Huntress.30 June 3054.

Star Commander Noah West,

Special Investigative Board,

Smoke Jaguar Grenadiers Incident,

Tukayyid Analysis Committee.

Loremaster,

Smoke Jaguar Grenadiers, Tukayyid 

In regards to the Smoke Jaguar Grenadiers Incident on Tukayyid, my Special Investigative Board has completed our inquiries as to why the Smoke Jaguar Grenadiers initiated a disorganized push straight into advancing ComStar forces in defiance of explicit orders to make an orderly withdrawal.

2. Interviews with several of the Grenadiers's surviving Mechwarriors, Elementals and technician-caste – along with eyewitness reports from Forward Observation Officers within the area – indicate that the Smoke Jaguar Grenadiers did indeed attempt an orderly withdrawal, or at the very least had initiated plans for such and such a withdrawal.

3. The testimony of several of the interviewees is included with this letter in an accompanying document. In particular, Mechwarrior Schulz's interview and the records of the radio messages – both transcribed word for word in the accompanying document – is almost sufficient alone to solve the issue.

Seyla,

NOAH

(Star Captain Noah West)

Special Investigative Board,

Smoke Jaguar Grenadiers Incident,

Tukayyid Analysis Committee.

**Interview One**

**Transcript of the Testimony of Mechwarrior Schulz, re. Smoke Jaguar Grenadiers, Tukayyid.**

OFFICER: Greetings, Mechwarrior Schulz.

SCHULZ: Greetings, Officer. How may I assist you?

OFFICER: First let me introduce myself. I am on the Tukayyid Analysis Committee, answerable directly to the Oathmaster himself. Specifically, I am on the Special Investigative Board concerning the Smoke Jaguar Grenadiers Incident.

SCHULZ: I had nothing to do with it! By the graves of my sibkin, I had no part in…

OFFICER: Calm down, Mechwarrior. Your innocence has already been proven by other parties. At the time of the incident, you were seated in your _Mad Dog_ on a ridge ten kilometers away from the Command Star, attempting to – commendably – destroy a rampaging ComStar unit attempting to penetrate the Grenadiers' flank.

SCHULZ: (garbled)

OFFICER: Yes, and there are eyes and ears everywhere. Now, Mechwarrior, do your duty to your Clan. Tell me exactly what you saw…and lies will only dishonour yourself.

SCHULZ: (softly) The ComStar rabble were ferocious, if somewhat lacking in their gunnery skill. I sat out there on a ridge, with but forty rockets in each of my missile racks…have you ever been on the field?

OFFICER: Yes. And yes, I have faced with danger before, and I know I acquitted myself well, with no loss of honour.

SCHULZ: Of my Star, only Mechwarrior Hagen and Mechwarrior Stefan were left. We had lost our Star Commander in a cowardly ambush.

OFFICER: Get on with it, Mechwarrior.

SCHULZ: My apologies, sir. A _Highlander _charged at us out of the misty veils of gunsmoke and missile contrails. I locked onto the target, and managed to devastate the Mech with my rockets, destroying its right torso structure entirely. The Mech toppled. Clearly it was the ComStar unit commander's Mech, for the enemy unit retreated immediately.

After ensuring the perimeter was secure, I relaxed in my cockpit. Over the communications band, I heard chatter. Then I recognized a voice as our unit commander, Star Colonel Brandon Howell.

OFFICER: (whispering) Note: Mention in interview of Star Colonel Brandon Howell, Officer (Commanding) of the Grenadiers.

SCHULZ: (not hearing) He was planning the withdrawal that would enable us to get off the planet. Suddenly, I heard a shout, and then Mechwarrior Hagen asked, "Schulz! What was that!"

I replied it was probably a death-cry, and advised him to get off-air, for in his haste he had broadcast on an open frequency. However, he demurred. "I think we're supposed to advance! It's a counter-attack!"

In the distance, I saw a lone _Gargoyle_ advancing towards the enemy at full speed. Hagen came back on air. "Let us attack! For the glory of Kerensky!"

OFFICER: And why did you retreat to the DropShips?

SCHULZ: Star Colonel Howell broadcast an order to retreat, but in the confusion I believe no-one heard the orders, save myself, as I had been concentrating on the radio net and not on my sensors. I myself passed on the message to several units by tight-beam, but only a Binary of Elementals replied.

OFFICER: Thank you for your cooperation, Mechwarrior. This ends the interview. You may return to your unit.

SCHULZ: Thank you.

Transcript of Radio Messages On Smoke Jaguar Grenadiers Private CommNet 

**Frequency VHF 374.67 (Smoke Jaguar Grenadiers HQ RadioCode)**

**S/Cpt Donald Osis:** Battle reports indicate that the ComStar forces broke through our lines at grid reference 098751. A Star of our Heavy Mechs managed to stem the tide.

**S/Col Brandon Howell:** Well. How is our logistical situation?

**S/Cpt Donald Osis:** I believe Star Captain Franklin Kotare's Nova requires ammunition replenishment, quiaff?

**S/Cpt Nicholas Wimmer:** Neg, Star Captain Kotare indicates maximum combat-ready status. However, the 82nd ComStar Division has been probing his position with sudden ambuscades, with no warning or batchall.

**S/Col Brandon Howell:** By Kerensky, the ComStar demons fight with no honour! We have received orders to withdraw from Dinju Pass; we shall have to fight a rearguard action. This is what we shall do. I shall lead Command Star in to bolster Star Captain Kotare's Elementals; my PPC-armed Mechs will scatter them. As the attack is going in, Star Captain Osis will pull back his troops in an orderly withdrawal, covered by Star Captain Wimmer.

**S/Cpt Nicholas Wimmer:** Aff.

**S/Cpt Donald Osis:** Aff.

**S/Col Brandon Howell:** Star Captain Osis, you can give me a number crunch quick, quiaff?

**S/Cpt Donald Osis: **Aff, Star Colonel…my battle-computer is coming up with, uh, 32.33, uh, repeating, of course…32.33 percentage of survival.

**S/Col Brandon Howell:** Aff. Great Kerensky…well, it is better than we usually handle, quiaff, Star Captain Kotare?

(garbled)

**S/Col Brandon Howell: **Star Captain Kotare?

**Star Captain Franklin Kotare:** Alright, surf's up. Let's charge 'em…LEEEEEEEEEEROY…KEEEEERENSKY!

**S/Col Brandon Howell:** What the…Star Captain Kotare?!

**S/Cpt Donald Osis:** Oh my (expletive), he just used contractions…! (Garbled) he just ran (expletive) in!

**S/Cpt Nicholas Wimmer: **My forward scouts indicate Star Captain Kotare's _Gargoyle_ is charging enemy positions.

Transcript of Radio Messages On Smoke Jaguar Grenadiers BattleNet 

**Frequency VHF 219.42 (Smoke Jaguar Grenadiers BattleNet)**

**S/Col Brandon Howell: **Wait…(garbled)…we…(garbled)…(expletive)…(garbled)…

**S/Cmdr Ullers Kotare:** We have to support the Star Captain…warriors, advance!

**S/Col Brandon Howell: **We have to (expletive) follow the plan…(garbled)…

**S/Cpt Nicholas Wimmer:** Let us attack! For the glory of Kerensky!

_(Note: S/Cpt Nicholas Wimmer's last remark was made on a general frequency. However, it is included here in the BattleNet radio transcripts.)_

**S/Col Brandon Howell:** (Expletive)…wait…stick to the plan…(garbled)…(expletive)…stick to the…(garbled)

**Mechwarrior Ursula:**…(gunfire)…we need support! (Garbled, laserfire)…need…(expletive)…

**S/Cmdr. Jason:** Can't…knee crippled…(expletive)…(garbled)…need backup…(garbled)…what the (expletive)…not responding, losing Starmates…(garbled, laserfire)…

**Mechwarrior Jonah:** (Gunfire)…need covering fire, my Star is…AAAAAARGH!

**Mechwarrior Humbert:** Rapid fire! Pour it into the (expletive)…(laserfire)…(garbled)

**S/Cpt Donald Osis:** Suppressive fire, suppressive fire…Mechwarrior Schulz, need suppressive fire, cover the…(garbled) Kotare…

**S/Col Brandon Howell:** Withdraw! Withdraw! Retreat to the DropShips, Star Captain Osis, put down covering fire from your _Mad Dog_s and _Timber Wolf_s…

**S/Cmdr. Jason:** Call in…(garbled)…(laserfire)…

**Mechwarrior Ursula:** We just lost the Commander! We just…(garbled)…laserfire…

**S/Cpt Donald Osis:** My Mechs are…(garbled)…(expletive…can't…

**Mechwarrior Schulz:** Withdraw, the Star Colonel…(garbled)…withdraw…(garbled)…

**Mechwarrior Goudama:** (laserfire)…taking fire, need assistance…(laserfire)…we…(gunfire)…(garbled)…I…(garbled)…

**Mechwarrior Schulz:** We lost Hagen and Goudama, they're dying, they're dying…they…(garbled)…(expletive)…sibkin…(garbled)…

**Star Captain Franklin Kotare:** (laserfire)…(garbled)…at least I have chicken…(garbled)…

Office of the Loremaster,

Alpha Galaxy Headquarters,

Huntress.2 July 3054.

Star Commander Noah West,

Special Investigative Board,

Smoke Jaguar Grenadiers Incident,

Tukayyid Analysis Committee.

Loremaster,

Smoke Jaguar Grenadier Report 

In regards to the Smoke Jaguar Grenadiers Incident on Tukayyid, my Special Investigative Board has completed our inquiries as to why the Smoke Jaguar Grenadiers initiated a disorganized push straight into advancing ComStar forces in defiance of explicit orders to make an orderly withdrawal. Reports of those inquiries have been sent to the Loremaster's Office (ref.: Smoke Jaguar Grenadier Report, 30 June 3054).

2. As the Loremaster will have noted duly, there is reference in the radio messages of a person known as 'Leeroy Kerensky'. The existence of this individual will be investigated thoroughly by my Special Investigative Board, and his ties to the Great Father will be researched most carefully by my operatives.

Seyla,

NOAH

(Star Captain Noah West)

Special Investigative Board,

Smoke Jaguar Grenadiers Incident,

Tukayyid Analysis Committee.


End file.
